taoosnffandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
=18th century= 1753 * (Unknown mother) gives birth to Emilia Forbes. Early 1770s * Emilia Forbes married her unnamed husband. 1779 * Emilia Forbes gives birth to Fergus Hartford. 1781 * (Unknown mother) gives birth to Marideth McFougal =19th century= 1810 * Fergus Hartford married Marideth McFougal. 1816 * Marideth McFougal gives birth to Andrew Hartford. 1820 * (Unknown mother) gives birth to Sarah O' Cooper. 1823 * Sadly, Emilia Forbes passed away at the age of 70. 1829 * Andrew Hartford and his parents were moved to Manchester and watched the Rainhill trials of 1829. 1831 * Andrew Hartford left home and his parents retired. 1841 * Sadly, Fergus Hartford passed away at the age of 62. 1845 * Andrew Hartford married Sarah O' Cooper. 1846 * Sarah O' Cooper gives birth to Jackson Hartford. * (Unknown mother) gives birth to Jenifer Winifred. 1848 * Sarah O' Cooper gives birth to Mabel Hartford. 1850 * (Unknown mother) gives birth to Markus Van Der Maude. 1852 * (Unknown mother) gives birth to Haven Smit. 1853 * The Hartford family celebrates Emilia Forbes' 100th birthday. * Sadly, Marideth McFougal passed away at the age of 72. 1855 * The first train rolls into Knoxville, Tennessee, thanks to the East Tennessee & Georgia Railroad Company. 1857 * The Knoxville & Eastern Railroad Company is chartered and begins construction. 1858 * The K&E is completed, running from Knoxville to Pigeon Forge. 1860 * Jackson Hartford married Jenifer Winifred. * The American Civil War begins on 12th of April. 1862 * Jenifer Winifred gives birth to Sheldon T.C. Hartford. 1863 * The Battle of Fort Sanders happens, with the Union winning, the K&E goes under the control of the United States Military Railroad. 1865 * The American Civil War ends on 9th of May. 1867 * The Del Rio extension is completed. 1875 * Jeremiah is built by the Rogers Locomotive & Machine Works. 1876 * Markus Van Der Maude married Haven Smit. 1877 * Haven Smit gives birth to Lily Van Der Maude. 1898 * Sheldon T.C. Hartford married Lily Van Der Maude. * (Unknown mother) gives birth to Dimitri Winski. 1899 * Lily Van Der Maude gives birth to Cornelius Hartford and Wendy Hartford. 1900 * (Unknown mother) gives birth to Sophia Beamount. * (Unknown mother) gives birth to Josef Ivanov. =20th century= 1901 * (Unknown mother) gives birth to Tanya Winski. * The Little River Railroad & Lumber Company opens for business. 1905 * Sheldon T.C. Hartford buys the failing Knox County & Smoky Mountain Central Railroad Company and renames it the Knoxville & Asheville Railroad Company with plans to extend the line to Asheville, North Carolina. * The Graham County Railroad Company is chartered to connect Robbinsville, North Carolina to the Southern Railway's Murphy Branch in Topton, North Carolina. * The town of Sheldon is founded and named after it’s founder, Sheldon T.C. Hartford. * Smokey is built by Baldwin Locomotive Works on 3rd of April and arrived on the line on the 7th. * The Knoxville & Asheville Railroad is finally complete. 1906 * The Erwin & Southern Railroad reaches the town of Sheldon and is renamed the Erwin & Sheldon Railroad Company. The Sheldon & Watchout Mountain Railroad and the Mount Watchout Railroad is also established. By the Summer of 1906, Sheldon becomes a small railroad hub. * Sadly, Andrew Hartford passed away at the age of 90. 1907 * The Knoxville, Sevierville & Eastern Railroad is incorporated. * 1200 is borrowed from the Southern Railroad to help with the passenger duties. * The 3-foot narrow gauge Sheldon, Pisgah Forest & Lake Junaluska Railroad is established. 1908 * Sadly, Sarah O' Cooper passed away at the age of 88. * The Knoxville, Harriman & Southern Railroad, a neighboring shortline, falls into hard times. The K&A, Nashville Chattanooga & St. Louis, and the Tennessee Central Railroads wanted ownership of the line so the bank made an agreement. The line would be owned by the bank while it was shared by the K&A, NC&StL, and the TC with the K&A providing the motive power. The Knoxville, Sevierville & Eastern Railroad also begins construction. 1909 * 1200 is sent packing in disgrace after his pompous behavior to the other locomotives. Louis is then purchased new from the American Locomotive Company. * The Knoxville, Sevierville & Eastern Railroad runs its first train. 1912 * The Possum Hollow Railroad Company opens for business outside of Sheldon to extract the lumber out of the forest. The track gauge is 36 inches. 1914 * The Waynesville & Southeastern Railroad Company is established. * World War I begins on 28th of July. 1917 * (Unknown mother) gives birth to Wilson Pike. * Cornelius Hartford moves to France and married Sophia Beamount. * The U.S. enters World War I on 6th of July. * The United State Railroad Administration is created. 1918 * Sophia Beamount gives birth to Polly Hartford. * World War II ends on 11th of November. 1919 * Cornelius Hartford comes back to America, and Sophia Beamount and Polly Hartford join in. * The Sheldon Sheriff's Department buys their first squad cars, the 1919 Ford model T's. 1920 * The USRA is abolished. 1921 * Sadly, Jenifer Winifred passed away at the age of 75. * Sadly, Mabel Hartford passed away at the age of 73. * The Asheville Terminal Railroad is opened for business and later becomes a subsidiary of the K&A. Mount Watchout Railroad #1 Baxter, falls down Watchout Mountain and is left at the bottom of the mountain to rust. * The Knoxville, Sevierville & Eastern Railroad is closed on foreclosure and is sold off to a business-man named L.C. Gunter. Gunter renames the railroad the Knoxville & Carolina Railroad Company. 1922 * (Unknown mother) gives birth to Lizzie MacFarlane. * The Hartford Inn burns to the ground. The Mount Watchout Railroad goes bankrupt and closes down as a result of the fire. 1923 * Smokey is sent to the Southern Railroad’s Spencer shops for a rebuild. 1925 * Sophia Beamount gives birth to Enos Hartford. * Josef Ivanov married Tanya Winski. 1926 * Tanya Winski gives birth to Angelina Ivanov. * Sadly, Markus Van Der Maude passed away at the age of 76. 1927 * Sophia Beamount gives birth to Gareth Hartford. * Tanya Winski gives birth to Ivan Ivanov. * (Unknown mother) gives birth to Diana Ivanov. 1929 * The Great Depression begins on 29th of October. 1930 * Sadly, Tanya Winski and Josef Ivanov passed away at the ages of 29 and 30. 1933 * Sadly, Haven Smit passed away at the age of 81. 1938 * Sadly, Dimitri Winski is sent to the Gulag at the age of 40. 1939 * World War II begins on 1st of September. 1945 * World War II ends on 2nd of September. * Enos Hartford comes back to his resident from the U.S. Army. 1946 * Jackson Hartford' 100th birthday is celebrated. * Enos Hartford married Angelina Ivanov. * Angelina Ivanov gives birth to Anatashia and Sarah Hartford. 1947 * Angelina Ivanov gives birth to Herman Hartford. 1949 * Sadly, Jackson Hartford passed away at the age of 103. 1950 * Angelina Ivanov gives birth to Lucas Hartford. 1952 * Sadly, Sheldon T.C. Hartford passed away at the age of 90. 1953 * Angelina Ivanov gives birth to Dimitri Hartford. 1955 * Wilson Pike married Lizzie MacFarlane. 1956 * Lizzie MacFarlane gives birth to Virginia Pike. 1959 * (Unknown mother) gives birth to Vito. * Ivan Ivanov married Diana Ivanov. 1960 * Diana Ivanov gives birth to Nadya Ivanov. 1962 * August 29th: The K&A dieselizes. Early 1970s * Virginia Pike is moved to America. 1977 * Lucas Hartford married Virginia Pike. * Sadly, Lily Van Der Maude passed away at the age of 100. 1978 * Virginia Pike gives birth to Lucy Hartford. 1979 * (Unknown mother) gives birth to Luke Walkerson. 1980 * Virginia Pike gives birth to Katy Hartford and Keith Hartford. 1981 * Nadya Ivanov married Vito. 1982 * Nadya Ivanov gives birth to Nuri Ivanov. 1983 * Nadya Ivanov gives birth to Tomar Ivanov. 1984 * Sadly, Keith Hartford passed away at the age of 4. 1986 * Sadly, Wendy Hartford passed away at the age of 87. 1987 * Virginia Pike gives birth to Brittney Hartford and Joseph Hartford. 1988 * (Unknown mother) gives birth to Su Wang. 1992 * Sadly, Sophia Beamount passed away at the age of 92. 1995 * Virginia Pike gives birth to Stanley Hartford. * Lucas Hartford and Virginia Pike adopted Su Wang from China. 1996 * Virginia Pike gives birth to Thurigood Hartford. * (Unknown mother) gives birth to Vincent B. Berkan on 4th of January. 1998 * Katy Hartford married Luke Walkerson. 1999 * Cornelius Hartford' 100th birthday is celebrated. * Katy Hartford gives birth to Wendy Walkerson. =21st century= 2001 * Sadly, Virginia Pike passed away at the age of 45. 2005 * The Knoxville and Asheville Railroad celebrates its 100th anniversary. 2006 * Sadly, Cornelius Hartford passed away at the age of 107. * Sadly, Polly Hartford passed away at the age of 88. 2007 * Katy Hartford gives birth to Andrew Walkerson. 2011 * Katy Hartford gives birth to Matthew Walkerson.